


Dichotomy

by FloweryAlien



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: SkekGra and UrGoh learn to love themselves.
Relationships: skekGra & urGoh (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Dichotomy:  
A dichotomy /daɪˈkɒtəmi/ A division or contrast between two things that are or are represented as being opposed or entirely different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Nov 27 2019
> 
> I keep finding mistakes in my writting. Uhg i'm never satisfied haha

High above his head where raised SkekGra's four swords. Crimson blood dripped down his face, splattered from the insides of his latest victims, their bodies lay upon the rugged ground. Nearby, his next conquests where screaming, and begging for mercy. SkekGra sneered at the foolish creatures, as if he had any mercy to give to them. 

As a silhouette against the flames of the now burning Gelfling village, his piercing eyes flickered but there was no life in them, only bitter, burning malice and the desire to kill. . .

. . . . 

In the evening following the battle, SkekGra lay in his bed, it had been a productive conquest of coarse, as yet another unruly civilization of Thra was put into place. In the morning another battle would comence, but now it was time for rest.

Horrified, SkekGra awoke suddenly up from an intense dream. He clutched his chest, his heart pounding. The dream had felt so real, he was sweating, unable to stop panting. Putting his hands on his beak, he looked about the tent in fear. 

Eventually he callmed down, a dream is only a dream after all. Glad that none had seen his outburst he fell back onto the cot. Falling back asleep, the rest of the night passed to day,. Forgeting the dream SkekGra was once again readying himself for his next battle.

He plunged his sword into a Gelfling, slamming his mangled body into the ground. The Gelfing flinched, not yet dead. SkekGra growled raising his sword once again, but as the light from the three brothers flashed accross his blade, the dream returned.Thra suddenly went dark.

The darkness was followed by a flash of white, then by the glow of a familiar, yet alien being arising from the pitch black void. 

The being in white hurt his heart to look at. But he felt compelled to look. SkekGra could faintly recognize a feeling of longing form within him. . . His stomac felt like a pit. He was feeling somthing. . .an emotion he was taught to deny. . .Remorse.

SkekGra scoffed, shaking his head, pushing back the alien emotions, ready to plunge his blade into the cowering Gelfling once more, when his hands began to tremble, his gripp loosened, "What!? What is this!? Ahk!!" with a twinge of pain from his arms, he could no longer hold his swords. 

Looking down confused at his aching limbs. "What is happening!!!!!????" He screeched.

All the suffering he caused it actually was causing him physical pain. Killing no longer felt fulfilling, rather it hurt him the same as he hurt them. . .He had to stop, it was killing him too. . . He backed up away from the battle, commanding his army to stop and fall back. . .SkekGra had to leave. . .he had to get away.

SkekGra decided to tale a break from conquering.

. . . . .

Today, SkekGra sits beside a wide stream, blood no longer stained his robes. His eyes no longer ablaze with hate. Now he is dressed in pure white, the only red to remain is his decorative warpaint still stripped down his beak, a reminder of who he once was. . .Who he wouldn't be again.

He sighed, solemnly looking around at what was usually a busy watering hole, recently made empty. Creatures scurried and hid as he arose, fading back into the forest, watching in fear as he passed.

The creatures of Thra where afraid of him, and he couldn't blame them. He was a slaughter and a monster, even if he tried to convince them that he'd changed, none was there to listen.

After stumbling back through the lush forest, away from the watering hole and attempting to hide his pitiful form from the surrounding creatures, he happened to catch his robe on a downed tree branch. Tripping, he fell face first onto a jagged rock. His head started to spin and Thra went dark.

. . . . .

He awoke slowly, his head still throbbing. Nearby he could hear the gentle sound of a crackling fire and a low, soft groan. . . or was it. . . singing?

He tried sitting up all the way, but he was once again overcome by dizziness. Slowly he collapsed back down onto the soft bed of moss. 

It didn't take long to notice that beside him, a shadowed form was approaching, slowly making his way towards him. 

SkekGra shot up and pulled back anyway, cowering, "Mercy please, I won't harm you. And no I did not trip-simple mistake! Earlier. . ."

SkekGra trailed off as before him, now lit in firelight was a creature he never thought he'd ever see again.

"Aww!. . .You. . .are awake!" It was clear from his four arms and long white hair what this being was.

"Mys-Mystic! No-uh stay back! It's not safe!"

The Mystic tilted his head, long hair falling around his shoulders. "Not safe?" He glanced from side to side, ". . .Why. . .not?"

SkekGra raised his head, "B-Because I am Skeksis. I would only corrupt you! So. . .stay back!"

"Hmmm. . .really?. . .I have. . .never heard. . .of. . .that happening to a . . .Mystic."

SkekGra took a breath, "So. You- You are not afraid?"

The Mystic shook his head, "Not . . .really . . . I tended. . to your wounds. . .did I . . .not?"

SkekGra placed a hand on his beak, now noticing a bandage was placed over his bruise, now a small lump, "Oh."

The Mystic smiled jovially, "You. . .are quite. . .welcome."

SkekGra he squinted his eyes, "Why do you do that?"

"Do. . . . . . . . . .wh. . .at?"

"THAT! You must know you are doing it, you speak so SLOW!"

"Well . . . there isn't. . .a whole lot. . .to say. . .when one. . .is a wanderer."

SkekGra raised an eyebrow, "Wanderer."

He looked down, his eyes wide, "Ah! How convenient! You are- you are my-"

Urgoh bowed his head, "Other. . .half. UrGoh. . . .they call me. . .We had met once. . .If you . . . remember. . ."

SkekGra furrowed his brows, his voice soft, "I-I can remember. Long ago. You left. . ."

UrGoh, equally lost in thought sighed, "It. . .was. . .right. . .after. . ."

"The Split." SkekGra continued for him.

Suddenly both UrGoh and SkekGra's visions blurred and their eyes went dark 

The flashes from SkekGra's dreams from trine prier became clearer now, He saw the Castle, The Crystal. A shard. A Gelfling. A Skeksis. An Uruu. All leading to the being made of light, tall and wise. . .SkekGra finally understood. He was looking at himself, at he and The Wanderer, who they were, who they had forgotten they were! 

A flood of emotions washed over him, the memories coming back. . .shattered, but still understandable to a degree. . .

But they did not last. The light dimmed and the true night returned. SkekGra blinked back to reality, around him was once again UrGoh’s campsite. 

With a gasp, he noticed his arms were around UrGoh's neck.

SkekGra screeched, gently pushing him away. UrGoh slumped backwards omto the ground, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

SkekGra, out of breath was holding out his palm, "NO! I am sorry- I do not mean to strangle you!"

UrGoh looked confused as he touched his neck, "You. . .were not strangling. . .me. That. . .was a. . . hug." He chuckled.

SkekGra looked confused in turn, "A WHAT!?"

UrGoh frowned, "A. . .hug. . .The vision. . .Must have-"

SkekGra looked shocked, "You saw too!!"

UrGoh nodded, rubbing his head, "It. . .was. . .quite. . .exciting!"

"But-But why the. . .h-ug?" SkekGra looked down at his hands, confused.

"Perhaps. . .the vision, Thra. . .pulled us. . .together. . .maybe we can. . .see more if we tried. . .again. UrGoh's movements were slow and gentle, "We. . .can. . .try again. . .Here. Let me. . .show. . .you. . ." He raised his four arms, SkekGra flinched, UrGoh put his back ones down, deciding two were enough. 

SkekGra was tense at first, as UrGoh pressed himself up against him. But eventually he loosened, giving into the warm embrace of the Mystic. Awkwardly he wrapped his own arms around UrGoh, at his shoulders.

"Hmmm. . .do. . .you see. . .anything?" UrGoh asked. 

SkekGrah scoffed, "NO. Nothing!" He closed his eyes. The two letting the moment of just them fade into silence. It felt nice to be in the Wanderers arms. It almost felt like how the vision reminded them. The feelong of One.

UrGoh sighed deeply, "I had. . . a vision. . .several trine ago . . . Thra told me. . .to find you. . .to find. . ."

"Myself." They said simultaneously. 

SkekGra's usual loud voice was now a soft murmur, content in the embrace of the Mystic.

"I too had a vision long ago. It was hard to see. I had forgotten how it felt to be, us." His voice became more panicked, "We were. . .we were forcibly torn apart! We where one once. We need to be one again!! The vision now, if we made it a reality. . . I. . . -NO!"

SkekGra slithered out of UrGoh's grasp and skittered away, backing up towards a fallen tree.

UrGoh reached out to him confused, "What's. . .wrong?"

SkekGra shook his head, "Me! I'm what's wrong. I'm. . .Skeksis I. . .I. . ." looking lost in thought and seeming on the edge of a breakdown, he turned tail and ran off back into the forest. 

"Wait! Stop. . .SkekGra!" UrGoh cried out, he could hear the pain in his own voice.

UrGoh, now alone, slumped to the ground, watching as his other half disappeared from him again.

He sighed. It had taken UrGoh many trine to understand that they were two sides of the same coin. That being split up was to be alone. And being alone no longer seemed to bring any comfort, only longing. He felt hollow, empty, he NEEDED to be with SkekGra, even if that meant coming to terms with his darker half.

. . . .

SkekGra ran as fast as he could, slapping away protruding leaves and branches. He was growing tired, his legs aching. That wouldn't stop him. He had to get away, somewhere where he couldn't harm UrGoh.

But he was losing his will with every step.

Eventually he did stop, his legs giving out, he dropped down to his knees. He panted hard, and squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a pained scream.

Eventually he noticing the beating of his heart in his chest, was it always so loud? 

He clutched it, letting out a whimper, "Why? WHY do I have to remember?!" he screeches to no answer. He put his hands over his eyes. "There was no pain . . NO pain before, now. . ."

Thra had gifted him a vision, but it also seemed that it gave him an aching heart as well. And the further he got from UrGoh the more of he felt a tugging on his heart, a gentle but strong pulling to go back. Like the pulling of a rope tied around his chest, tugged on by Thra.

He turned, looking over his shoulder, longingly gazing at the path he had just came from.

Did he deserve be whole? After all he had done, he didn't feel like he deserves anything but shame and loneliness. . . 

. . . 

It was the warm brake of morning, The three Brothers finally made their way above the horizon.

UrGoh was still in shock, seated in the same spot on the moss, he had been. 

Something was bothering him terribly, and it was not only because of the visions. As unexpected as they were, but by SkekGra. 

UrGoh had told him that Skeksis couldn't corrupt a Mystic. . .But that was a half lie. Among Mystics it was truth, a warning that the Urru mumbled among themselves.

To some extent they were right. The Skeksis have so far brought nothing but suffering to Thra and its people. Most of all SkekGra.

Their darker halves were to be avoided no matter what.

On the other hand, what do the Mystics do to try and stop them?. . .Perhaps the two where not all that different. . .

UrGoh perked up at the sound of leaves rustling nearby.

"Who. . .is. . .there?" The Wanderer stood up.

With a swoosh of foliage out came SkekGra, out of breath, panting, leaning over with his hands on his knees, "Mystic!"

"SkekGra!. . . .You. . .return!" UrGoh had never felt so happy, and so relieved.

SkekGra stepped forward timidly, and clearly ashamed. "Yes. Mystic I return. I-" He shot a shocked glance at UrGoh. "You call me SkekGra!" He paused thinking, "Of course you do! Considering all of my. . .deeds. . . My name is known far and wide!"

UrGoh invited SkekGra to come closer, to take a seat by the pile of ash that used to be the fire.

"Yes. I. . .have heard and. . .even seen. . .on an occasion. You can be quite . . .gruesome." There was no joy to be found in his voice, only pain.

SkekGra's hands where coiled up to his chest and his movements were slow as he made his way to a spot not to close to UrGoh, but just enough to feel the beat of his heart slow. "Well then Mystic." He straightened, widening his eyes and bearing his jagged teeth, "Are you afraid of me?"

UrGoh blinked at him not amused, "No. . .You can call me. . . UrGoh. . .if you wish."

SkekGra nearly choked. "Ah. Alright then. . .Ur-Goh, don't you fear the wrath of The Conqueror!"

UrGoh chuckled, "Not. . .really. . .Not anymore infact."

"Well. You should." He looked away awkwardly, gazing into the forest, "I was going to return to the Castle of The Crystal. They must be awaiting a report, But. . ."

"Why. . .didn't you?"

SkekGra grumbled, blushing, "I. . .I felt I had to return to Mystic instead."

"I had hoped. . .you would. . .The vision we shared was quite . . .enlightening. What. . .are we. . .going to. . .do now. . .that we know. . . .Now that we remember. . .unity."

"What are WE going to do?" He leaned in to UrGoh, putting his apprehension behind him, he clutched the Mystic's shoulders. "WE can't do anything, NO not together, Myst-UrGoh. I," SkekGra released his grip and slumped down, low to the ground, arms at his side. "I don't deserve to be united again. Not with you. Skeksis evil. Mystic is pure, and good. I will only corrupt us."

UrGoh sighed, putting his hands on SkekGra's shoulders, "But. . . you are me. I am . . . you. Without. . .each other we . . .are. . ."

"Broken. Yes I know." He groans loudly, "Still doesn't change the truth that I am evil. I don't deserve to be with one who is good."

UrGoh's eyes widened, "What!?. . .SkekGra. . ." he looked down solemnly, furrowing his brows as he thought deeper. UrGoh's eyes softened as he looked back up at SkekGra, "That is. . .true. . ."

SkekGra flinched, "OH, thank you!"

"But. . . also wrong." He shook his head, "Very very. . .wrong. . ." He sighed, a low hum. "I now. . . .know. . .that. . ._I_ was. . .wrong." He placed his hand on SkekGra's tenderly. "We need. . .each other. . .we need to. . .except. . .ourselves. . .ALL parts of ourself."

SkekGra frowned not convinced.

"The Mystics of the Valley. . .don't understand. . . they hide in fear. They sit patiently. . .They are unable to change. . .unable to try and. . .help Thra. . .from Skeksis or themselves."

SkekGra sighed.

UrGoh shook his head, "I. . .was like the other Mystics . . .once, but I see. . .now, SkekGra that. . ." He paused.

SkekGra put his hands on his hips, "What?"

"You are. . .Wonderus." he smiled warmly.

SkekGra blushed, "WHAT! WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Because. . .you. . .changed. . .The stories of . . . The Conqueror are fading. . .YOU. . .choose to be good. . . That must mean. . .all Skeksis. . .can be as. . .well."

SkekGra tilted his head curiously. He stuck out a claw at UrGoh accusingly, "Easy for you to say. Mystics always good."

"Good. . .maybe. . .but foolish."

SkekGra grumbles, "I would rather be foolish and good than live with myself and my guilt."

"But it takes. . .greater strength to. . .change from bad.. .to good. . . I too hated myself. . .at one time."

"Hated me. . .?"

UrGoh looked away, "I hated that. . .The Conqueror. . .was part of me. . .yes. . .But-"

"UrGoh why are you so blunt!!" SkekGra squawked. 

UrGoh laughed softly, "So . . .you listen."

"Hmmf! Come on!! Go on then!!!!"

"Oh! Yes. . .I was not. .finished." He looked into SkekGra's eyes, "I accept . . .that you are a part. . .of me. If. . I. . .can accept you. . .than so can. . .you."

SkekGra frowned, his eyes wide. He looked away, leaving UrGoh to watch the Skeksis curiously. "You make it sound so easy." He clenched a taloned hand, "But I should not exist."

UrGoh put his hand over SkekGra's, he was trembling. "Neither should. . .I."

"That's not what I meant! I mean ME the Skeksis!"

The two went silent.

SkekGra grumbled, fidgeting, "But I will. . .accept myself. At least from your side! If good Mystic can, then I will too." He fidgits, "You are very persuasive. Your Mystic mind games work wonders!" He swallowed hard, "I will stay! With Mystic UrGoh." he held up a hand, "And we will become UrSkek again." His tone became thick with desire, "_We will become one_."

Silence.

UrGoh sniffed.

"What are you-" SkekGra quickly turned down to see UrGoh with tears in his eyes. "What! What is wrong!?"

"I . . .have not. . .cried. . .in three hundred trine. . ." UrGoh chuckled, wiping away a tear, looking at it fondly.

"SEE!! Why would you want me around if I'll just make you leak water?"

UrGoh chuckled looking up at SkekGra fondly causing the Skeksis heart to skip a beat, "We are one. . .You are. . ._leaking_ too."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that SkekGra became "good" on his own before meeting with UrGoh. There is a lot of fics that have them meet when he is the Conqueror, but I wanted to try a story at a different angle.
> 
> I'm not sure if they sounded in character, but thank you so much for reading anyway!
> 
> Of coarse their next course of action is to try to convince the Mystics and the Skeksis that being together is a good idea. . .


End file.
